Flying Sparks
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V 

Argh, Monday mornings, I hate them. Why you might ask? Because it's the start of the five day hellish torture otherwise known as school.

My name is Gaara, I'm 16, I have Blood Red hair, which is in small spikes everywhere, I have pale white skin with the Kanji for 'Love' tattooed on my forehead, to the above side of my left eye, the tattoo is also in Blood Red and I have Turquoise colour eyes.

I live with my sister Temari and my brother Kankurou. They don't really look much like me, for which I'm glad. My father is usually away on business trips and my mother; well she died when she gave birth to me. Oh, did I mention that my brother and sister hate me to a certain degree? They all think it's my fault that mother died, that it would have been better if I'd never been born. And my _lovely_ father, he hates my guts. Its good he's on business meetings, else when he's not, he's always beating me up.

And then they wonder why I got the kanji for Love tattooed to my forehead? Isn't it obvious? Oh, and I also love wearing eyeliner, another thing that makes my father extremely angry. I think that's the reason I wear it so thickly, plus it _does _contrast greatly against my pale skin.

My, if people knew I thought this much, they'd probably have a heart attack or something. It's true; I don't talk, not because I can't, only because there is really no one worthy or important enough for me to talk to. Mind you, I have thought an extraordinary amount so far haven't I?

Well, as you know, its Monday today, and I'm currently running slightly late. So I have a quick shower, while spending enough time to carefully apply my eyeliner on, after all, I don't want to poke my eye out. I take about five minutes to get dressed, having to carefully choose what to wear. In the end I pick a pair of black combats with my black T-Shirt which says "Join the Dark Forces, We have candy" in blood red. I put my black net shirt over that, and grab my black jacket on my way out of my house.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a Goth, through and through. I'm also quite clever, not to brag, but I'm in the top 5 cleverest students. I'm also an Outcast pretty much everywhere. At home, and definitely at school. Not that I care, the school popularity system is pretty shit. I mean, what's the point of it all? I suppose there is a good thing about it, at least no one bugs me, so I'm all alone. Even the geeks and nerds are higher up then I am. And right at the top of the popularity ladder is Sasuke Uchiha, with his lackeys Naruto and Kiba. Then you have Sakura Haruno, captain of the cheerleading group with her best friend Ino Yamanaka, co captain. And then you have Hinata, girlfriend of obnoxiously loud Naruto.

Oh, and did I mention that Sasuke is the caption of the Soccer, Basketball, Hockey and Tennis teams? Yup, he's one hundred percent typical jock. He's got all the girls fawning over him, and Sakura and Ino have huge crushes on him, practically the whole school knows.

Well, that's about everything I know about the social ladder and the popular people. I'm not even quite sure how I got all this information. Oh and did I mention that Sasuke's little lackeys pick on me? It's quite annoying; they should really know not to mess with me. Mind you, Kiba's punches are quite hard. Oddly enough, Pretty Boy, aka Sasuke, hasn't been with them while they've been beating me up.

Ah, first lesson is Math. Must say, this is one of my favorite classes, and it's an advantage that I'm quite good at it. My average is an A, which are top marks.

I walk into math, and sit in my seat. It would appear I'm early; bell doesn't go for another five minutes. Oh well. Time for me to daydream I guess.

I start to see everyone shuffle into class as the bell goes and notice that Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto are in my class. Oh joy. Just what we need, the popular dopes. The math teacher, Kakashi, he forbade us to call him 'Mr.' as he thought it sounded old, is yet to appear. It's a wonder that he's hasn't been sacked mind you, he's late every lesson, with some stupid excuse that is so unbelievable that I doubt even the dopes would believe. I might as well do something effective with my time, so I take out my sketch book. Yea, I like art, got a problem with it? I've always liked drawing, I can draw all sorts. Today however, the sky looks really nice, so I think I'll draw that.

Just as I'm starting to add the finer points to my sketch, Kakashi comes, saying something along the lines of 'a cat getting stuck in his car, which is why his car wouldn't start'. Once again, a lame totally unbelievable excuse from our 'oh so great' teacher.

"Now now, class, listen up, cause I'm only gonna tell you once!"

That's Kakashi, informal as always.

"Well then, I've been looking over your grades, and it seems that some of you are struggling with one or another topic. So, because of that, I've decided to give you a pop quiz!"

Half the class groans while Kakashi grins and starts to hand out the quiz. Mind you, it's not that hard, but then again, I am better at math then most of these dimwits. Most of the hour is spent like that; everyone doing the quiz till the bell goes. I stand up, and pack all my stuff and put it in my bag and grab my jacket as I walk out when Kakashi starts talking.

"Can Sasuke and Gaara please stay behind for a minute; I need to talk to them."

The hell? What did I do that Kakashi wants to talk to me? And why did he call me with _Sasuke_ of all people?

I see Sasuke from the corner of my eye, saying something to his lackeys, and then getting his stuff and walking to Kakashi. By now, the whole classroom is empty and I slowly trudge my way to Kakashi.

"Well then! Now that you're both here, let's start! Sasuke, I'm quite disappointed in you. I'm sorry to say but your grades in math are dropping quite low, and I and a few other teachers think it might be because you don't get enough time for school work, what with you being the caption of the Soccer, Basketball, Hockey and Tennis teams. So I'm afraid to say but the head teacher thinks that in order for you to improve on your grades, you'll have to drop out of those teams until your grades are back up."

Well, I'm quite shocked and amused. The great Sasuke, getting told off cause his grades aren't at the top. Free amusement I call this, especially as I can see that Sasuke's getting angry.

"But Kakashi! You can't do this to me! I can't _not_ be captain! Besides, I'm the best player in all those teams! You can't just kick me out of them cause of my grades!" Wow, Sasuke sure is protesting quite a lot. Then again, he would.

Did I just see Kakashi hesitate? Wow, now I'm kind of interested in this conversation, although I don't know why Kakashi wanted me here.

"Well, while what you're saying _is_ true, we can't let your grades suffer. There is _one _thing that you could do, which would let you stay on the teams, providing that your grades will improve…"

"What is it? I'll agree to it!"

"Well, I've decided that you'll have to get a tutor. Oh, and before you go thinking you can just pretend you have a tutor and get someone else to do your work or something, I'm picking your tutor for you."

Wow, man do I feel sorry for the kid who has to tutor Sasuke. Good Luck to them, I figure they'll need it.

"Gaara, I've seen your math work, and I think it's really very good. You're at the top of this class, and you're constantly getting top marks."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"No problem. Now because you're the smartest student in math, I've decided that you can tutor Sasuke."

THE HELL? I'm not tutoring Sasuke!

"Now, before you protest, there is something in it for you. If you help Sasuke, I'll have a word with your science teacher, and ask if he'll boost your science grade up a bit, as I know your not doing as well as you'd like in science"

Damn that Kakashi. He is right though; my marks for science could do with improving.

"Fine Kakashi, I'll tutor Him." I point at Sasuke, who's still there in shock I think. I'm not surprised; he's stuck with the 'Outcast' for a tutor.

"NO! That's not fair! I don't want Him to tutor me! Can't you get someone else to tutor me?" Damn Sasuke, he should be grateful I'm agreeing to this. Bloody bastard.

"Now Sasuke, you're really not in any position to argue with me, you should be grateful that Gaara has agreed to tutor you. And I'm not going to choose someone else to tutor you. Case closed."

I can see Sasuke trying to think up something to get him out of this situation, but frankly, right now I don't care.

Kakashi then kicks us out of his classroom, saying he has important stuff to do. Yeah right, he's probably just going to read that stupid book of his, "Icha Icha Paradise". Damn pervert.

"Today, after school, in the library meet me by the forth bookcase so we can decide when to meet up for your tutoring sessions."

With that I walk off, because quite frankly, I really don't want to waste any more time with Sasuke. Plus, it felt rather good to talk down to him and walk away from him.

Mind you, the sooner these tutoring sessions are done, the better.

* * *

TBC? 

Um, well, my first ever SasukeXGaara, and my second Naruto fic. Still haven't watched the anime, so sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I think Gaara is a bit OOC, but its meant to be an AU fic so I suppose that's okay?

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and found it satisfactory. Should I continue?

Review Pwease? I'd be ever so grateful if you did, and helpful criticism is always helpful, so long as it helps me!

Thankies!

Dark Kaizer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I can't believe Kakashi Sensei made HIM my tutor! Its bad enough that he threatened me with taking me off the teams, and that he made me get a tutor but honestly, did it _have _to be HIM! The school Outcast, the Freak. Why oh why couldn't he have picked _anyone_ else apart from him!

Great, just great. The guys are never gonna let me live this down, ever. Especially cause it's Gaara we're talking about. The weird, freaky kid who looks like he's a murderer almost. Argh!

Normally I'd say oh well it could be worse, but in this case, it simply _cannot_ get any worse!

I need to calm down, I'm over-reacting, I'm sure it'll all be okay, the guys _better _not laugh or taunt me about this, I swear or else they'll be sorry.

Lunch now, guess I'll have to tell them now.

I walk into the cafeteria and walk towards the middle bench where Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Neji and those annoying cheerleaders Ino and Sakura sat.

"Hey guys." I greet them all, wincing at how loud Sakura and Ino squeal out 'Sasuke-kun!'

"Hey Sasuke" Kiba asks me, Naruto being too busy kissing Hinata.

"Get a room you two." I say to them, amused to see Naruto and Hinata pulling away, Hinata blushing.

"Yea yea, what did Kakashi want with you and that freak what's his name Gaaga or something?" Naruto asks me.

"Gaara." I say almost immediately, then wonder why I bothered corrected Naruto.

"Well, _apparently_ my grades are slipping, so Kakashi wants my grades up and made me get a tutor, says that if my grades don't pick up then he's gonna kick me out of all my teams."

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know Sasuke! They can't kick you out; you're the best in all the teams!" Sasuke and Ino scream out together.

"I know. But that's not the worst of it; Kakashi picked that freak _Gaara,_ of all people, to tutor me! How unfair is that!" I end up yelling the last line, letting some of my anger out.

"Wow…well damn, sucks to be you mate! Have a good time with that _freak_ Sasuke-Kun!" I swear, I'm killing Kiba! He thinks it's funny! Argh!

"Hmm…maybe it was fate that did this, maybe it wants to teach you some sort of a lesson Sasuke."

Huh? I turn towards the one who hasn't spoken a word since I've came, and look at his milky eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean Neji? How's it 'fate'?"

"It seems like it doesn't it? That Kakashi would pick someone like Gaara to teach you."

I sat throughout the rest of lunch barely touching my food, thinking over what Neji said, and to be honest, I couldn't quite make head or tail out of it.

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

I can't take much more of this!

I'm in science right now, and the work is confusing as hell! I mean how are you meant to remember _all _the equations in science? They're like over 100! Plus, it doesn't help if your teacher hates you…

Ring!

Finally! It's about time the bell went! Now I've just got to go to my locker and then I can head off home.

Oh wait, I have to meet with that stupid jock Sasuke. Why oh why did I agree to do this again? Oh, because my grades in science would go up.

I swear, sometimes I wish I was back at the sand colony, where it was peaceful and there were people who actually _cared _for me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Gaara packed his bag and headed towards his locker to get the books he'd need to do his homework.

However on the way to his locker, he passed Sakura and Ino and Kiba all talking about him, loudly at that.

"Poor Sasuke-kun! Having to waste time with that _freak _just so he'll be able to stay on the teams! Sasuke-kun doesn't even need any tutoring! And if he does, it should be by someone clever or _normal! _Not with a freak like that stupid _Gaara!_ I swear, he looks like a murderer! I wouldn't be surprised if he'd killed anyone!" Sakura wailed at Ino and Kiba.

"Ha! Sucks to be Sasuke! Bet he feels mad as hell to be stuck with such a freak, I mean who wouldn't? Having to stay within 5 feet with that freak is enough to make me puke! Ha, you should have seen Sasuke! He was dreading it like hell!" Kiba laughed loudly while telling Ino and Sakura.

"I bet that freak is happy as hell, what with being able to spend time with Sasuke-kun! I bet you he planned this all, so that Kakashi Sensei would _have _to pick him to tutor Sasuke-kun!" Ino told Sakura and Kiba.

Gaara, having heard it all quickly brushed past them, feeling _extremely_ angry.

'How dare that bastard! Making it out as though I was looking forward to it! Making as though I planned everything! I don't even _want _to tutor him! He's dreading it? What about me? I'd rather be at home getting beaten by my so called 'father' then tutor him!'

By then Gaara had reached the library and headed towards the meeting place and sat at a table nearby, waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

Where the hell is he? It's been _fifty _minutes already, and he's late! It's not like I have all day here to wait for his royal highness to arrive!

I'm giving him ten more minutes, he's not here then it's his problem, not mine.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Shit! I'm late!

Damn, I knew I should have gotten out quicker, I can't believe I forgot to tell Gaara that I had practice today! Damn, he's probably already left and won't want to tutor me. I can't have that; I need him to tutor me so that I can stay in the teams! Damnit!

I raced in the library and to the place where Gaara told me to meet and saw Gaara there, starting to walk off.

"Gaara! Wait up!" I yelled, running to catch up with him.

"And just where the _hell_ have you been?" Gaara spoke angrily while glaring at me.

Wow, the glare's pretty scary.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I had team practice today, and that I also have it on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays."

"Oh so you just conveniently _forgot _to tell me? Have you _any_ idea how long I've been waiting here?" Gaara nearly shouted, guess he must be really pissed off at me.

"I told you, I'm sorry. Anyway, how bout we come to mine tomorrow to study? That sound okay?"

Gaara thought about that for a minute.

'I haven't got anything to do, but I'm still pissed as hell at him for what he told his friends, but then again, do I really _want_ to come home straight away?'

"Its fine, bet your glad you've got today free from me, after all, wouldn't want _precious Sasuke-kun_ wasting time with the 'freak' Gaara, now would we?" Gaara threw out sarcastically, with a tinge of bitterness.

Gaara abruptly turned and headed off in the opposite direction, leaving me standing here stunned and confused as hell.

What the hell did he mean by that?

TBC…

* * *

Okay, I just re-read this, and I didn't think much of this chapter, could have been a whole lot better I reckon, but its all I could come up with unfortunately.

The characters are really OOC, especially in this chapter, for which I'm sorry. But as this is an AU, I figured it wouldn't matter as much if they were a bit OOC. I'm still trying to get the characters right and I've still not read or watched Naruto…

I'm REALLY SOWWY for the long update, but I had a bit of writers block for this chapter, plus I was poorly twice these past two weeks…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I don't think it was very good.

**Big Thank You's To: Aries1391, Chronic-Fever, Aokichu, Spork Ai, Littleanikaze, TheFutureFreaksMeOut, Junsui Kegasu Fier and Shadowquest for Reviewing! **

**REALLY SOWWY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**Especially sorry to Spork Ai, really didn't mean to take that long, sorry for making you wait so long! **

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Live 8, and to the 'Make Poverty History' concert. Live 8 rocked! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs some company in Japan.

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V 

Great, the dreaded day has _finally_ arrived. Yup, that's right; today I'll have to tutor Mr. '_His Royal Highness Prince Sasuke'._

Mind you, I'm glad, in a way. I'd hate to spend another day in _there._ Funny, isn't it? How most people would _love_ to get home as soon as possible to be with their loving family? So many times I've wished that I could come home to that, just _once_ at least.

I'll have to buy more eyeliner, mine finished today. I had to use practically all of it on my left eye. Confused? Well it's quite simple really; I just got punched pretty hard yesterday.

And it's _all _Sasuke's fault. Apparently 'Father' happened to be home early today, and saw me come in late. _One hour_ late, to be precise. And why? Because I waited for Sasuke.

Obviously he started asking where I was and what I was doing and why I was so late. I _tried _explaining, but with a man like my Father, you learn that he will only listen and believe what he _chooses_ to believe. So then he obviously thought I was lying, or something and he thought he was demonstrating good 'parenting skills' by swinging his fist at my face right on my eye.

I'm surprised, he wasn't drunk; he only normally hits me when he's drunk. But yeah, so I've got a bruise 'round my eye, which I've covered pretty well if I say so myself…

I remembered to tell Temari that I'm going to be late 'cause I'm tutoring Sasuke and seeing as Father's going on one of his business trips, it shouldn't really be a problem.

I've got English right now, and the teacher's taking rather long to get here. He's one of the teachers I like, he's nice and fair, and doesn't allow favoritism unlike _some_ teachers. He name is Umino Iruka, he's a good teacher.

Unfortunately for me, Sasuke and Kiba and Sakura seem to be in this class, and that idiotic bimbo Sakura keeps shooting me dirty looks and whispering things about me loudly to her brain dead cheerleader friends.

I hear shuffling outside the classroom and everyone goes quiet as the door opens and Kakashi Sensei pops in.

"Hi class! Iruka seems to be ill, so I'll be taking over his class! So I see you're reading Romeo and Juliet? Well then everyone; get out your books so you can read!"

As I bend down to get my book I see Kakashi winking at me, and suppress a sigh as I know he wants something from me.

"Well then class, how about to make this more fun I give you all parts to read from! Sasuke, you can be Romeo, Kiba you can be Mercutio, Sakura you can be Lady Capulate, Shikamaru you can be Capulate and Gaara, you can be Juliet! How's that?"

"Sensei! That isn't fair! Why does _Gaara _get to be Juliet! Why can't someone like me be Juliet?" Sakura wailed.

"Because _you _already have a part, that's why. Plus, I think Gaara would do a better job."

What? Why on earth am I reading? And reading the part of Juliet no less? I swear that Kakashi, he's up to something, I just know it!

Before I get a chance to refuse, as I _hate _reading out loud, Kakashi Sensei starts speaking again.

"I'll be narrator, so we'll start at Act Two, alright?"

Just then the bell rings.

"WAIT! I want homework from you lot. I want you all to read your part in the play for tomorrow's lesson, even if Iruka does show up, I still want to hear it!"

The class groans, so would I, if I did that sort of thing. Besides, right now I don't want to think of much of anything, if that made sense. Cause quite frankly, I think I have enough on my plate as it is.

"Oh, and a word with Sasuke and Gaara, if you'd please!"

Great. What the hell does he want now? I swear, I'm beginning to think he hates me, either that or I was someone evil like Stalin or someone in a past life, and I'm getting tortured for my wrong doings in this life!

I pack my stuff and look from the corner of my eye to see Sasuke walking to Kakashi, I start catching up to Sasuke, not wanting this to take too long.

"So, how's the tutoring going you two?" Kakashi looks at us expectantly.

"Well…you see…"

Oh for God's sake, why the hell is that idiot so bloody nervous?

"We haven't started yet. As for why, our _dear_ Sasuke forgot to inform me of his practice sessions, so we had to reschedule to today."

There, nice and easy, and time saving.

"So exactly how many tutoring sessions are you going to have per week then, if Sasuke's too busy with practice sessions?"

"Oh, we're going to have them for the weekend, every weekend and every Wednesday and Friday! And it's going to be two hours each session!" Sasuke hurriedly spoke, looking up at Kakashi Sensei hopefully.

While _I _on the other hand stood there gaping on the inside and near enough gaping on the _outside! _I mean, how dare he! What if _I _had plans? Not that I have…but that's not the point!

Kakashi looks at us both, looks suspiciously at Sasuke then looks at me and asks, "Is this right Gaara?"

And then Royal Bastard Sasuke looks at me and gives me a sort of 'pleading look, but at the same time I'm not pleading' look, so I reply back with a "Yes Kakashi Sensei, that's when the tutoring sessions are going to held."

"Alright, you're both free to go, I guess. Oh and remember to practice those parts you two, you might just have an _interesting_ surprise next lesson!"

And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean?

"Ahem".

"What!" I glare at Sasuke, looking sideways at him.

"Well…" I see him shifting slightly, "I suppose I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for making him believe me, but don't think this changes anything!"

Heh, as if.

"Don't worry, I don't. And why did you say we had tutoring on the weekends?"

"Well, I thought it'd be best as I'm free and I assume you're free as well."

Argh! I've had just up to HERE with this guy, who the hell does he think he is assuming things about me?

"Yea, well, don't assume things about me."

I glare at him again for good measure, walk off, and then ignore him as he shouts my name out.

Lord, give me strength from that _bastard!_

Three…two…one.

And oh shit! I have to tutor that bastard today!

This day couldn't get worse.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

Ehehe, i still haven't quite got around to their tutoring session, have I? Well, I promise it'll be in the next chapter!

**Thanks To: Junsui Kegasu, Chronic-fever, TheFutureFreaksMeOut, Littleanikaze, Blackangeltwin1, xImperfectlyX, Hurricane-Rider, Jasmine Starlight, Saukura2387, Scapegoat and Sanosuke Hidane for Revewing!**

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics! **


	4. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan 

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

I stop in my tracks as I realize that I have to tutor that _bastard_ today. I hear him call out my name and decide to wait for him.

"Gaara! You _do _know we have a tutoring session today, don't you?" Sasuke asks me, albeit rather hesitantly.

"Of course, why else would I be waiting for you?"

"Oh right, of course…well, follow me! My car's just here." Sasuke scratches his head for a moment then starts to walk off, with me following him.

I still can't believe I've agreed to do this, I mean it completely goes against everything I believe in, to help out this jerk.

There's a reason why I close myself off to people. There's a reason why I'm so distant, antisocial.

A few years ago, back in the sand colony I had a friend. Rather surprising, isn't it? You see, I was once just as happy and carefree as everyone else.

My friend's name was Kai, Kai Kawizuka. We were the best of friends. We shared everything, told each other all our secrets and fears. I believed in him, I really thought he was a great friend.

But then one day I found the truth about him.

Like I've just said, we told each other everything. I'd started realizing things about myself, about how I wasn't attracted to any of the girls in the village, but found the boys…cute.

I got scared, thinking something was wrong with me and ran to Kai and told him. He'd comforted me, told me that it wasn't wrong, that it didn't matter if I liked guys and not girls. I'd believed him, and then he'd told me that he was gay.

We were fine after that, but then a while later he started to get all touchy-feely with me, touching my thigh, or rubbing his hand on my arm, or caressing my cheek. I tried telling myself that it was normal for all best friends to do that to each other.

But then that all changed one day. Kai'd invited me to his house, and I'd come, noticing that his parents weren't at home. He'd told me that they were out and led me into his bedroom, and locked the door. I was rather confused, but didn't think much of it.

We'd sat down and watched a movie, and I didn't realize that he kept getting closer to me, until he was right next to me. I'd turned to ask him something and he'd pounced, claiming my lips with his, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed to the floor with him on top of me, kissing me furiously.

I'd opened my mouth to protest and he'd slipped his tongue into my mouth at that moment. Slowly I overcame my shock and pushed him off, not before he'd tore my shirt open though.

I'd asked him furiously what he was doing, scared but unwilling to admit it to anyone, least of all _him._ He'd growled at me, and held my wrist in a possessive way and said that I was _his,_ that I belonged to _him. _

I was mortified. I pulled my wrist away and started to walk towards the door when he stood up, saying words that chilled me to the bone:

"If you walk out that door, I swear I'll tell everyone in the Sand Colony that you're gay and that you tried raping me."

I ran out, not believing how much he could have changed from the Kai I'd once known. I hadn't believed him of course, I mean, I didn't think he would really tell anyone. Boy was I wrong. By next morning the whole village knew, and no one would _look_ at me, much less talk to me.

Father had found out, and he'd beaten me so bad, that I hadn't been able to walk for two days. Then we'd moved, moved to this city, and ever since then Father's hated me, and Temari and Kankurou have hated me even more then before, if that's possible.

Ever since that incident, I've closed myself off, because if I let people in, they'll just hurt me.

"Gaara…Earth to Gaara, anyone in there?"

Huh? I snap out of my memories to see a hand waving itself in front of my face. 'The hell?'

I follow that hand up to see it's connected to an arm, which is connected to a body that looks suspiciously like Sasuke's…

"Gaara!"

"What!"

Sasuke stops waving his hand and looks kinda relieved for some reason.

"Ah, you're back. What happened anyway? You just kinda zoned out." Sasuke looks at me curiously.

"Its nothing, I was just thinking. So where's your car?"

Suddenly Sasuke smiles and walks in front of this really nice electric blue Lamborghini Diablo and stops in front of it.

"So, what do you think? Cool or what?"

Quite frankly, I'm staring at the car in awe; I mean it's an awesome car! I've always wanted to sit in one of these, and now I finally can! Of course, I'm not gonna tell Sasuke that!

"Its nice." I say eventually.

"Come on then, hop in!"

Sasuke gets into the front seat and I sit in the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on. The drive to his house is quiet, mainly cause I don't want to talk to him and I dare say he doesn't want to talk to me.

The car stops and Sasuke jumps out, with me walking out of the car instead of jumping.

"This is your house?"

I stare up at what can only be called a mansion, it's that big. I mean, I knew Sasuke was rich and everything, but I never thought he was _this _rich.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's huge!"

Sasuke laughs and I snap out of my gaze, thinking how nice Sasuke's laugh is.

Wait just a second…

Did I just say what I think I said?

I did NOT just think that Sasuke's laugh was _nice,_ did I?

Oh no, I did!

Sasuke's laugh is not nice. It is NOT. I really don't know what's gotten into me, it must be because I'm tired, yea, that's it.

Me and Sasuke enter the house and go up the stairs and turn right, left, left right, till we finally got to his room. I swear, this place is like a maze! It's a wonder Sasuke ever finds his way around here.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right up." With that Sasuke leaves me in his room to go god knows where.

I sit on his bed and look around his room; it's twice the size of my own room. It's all light blue, with a white carpet and a blue bed. He's got a widescreen in built TV on the far side of the room, a desk with a computer and stereo system on it and a bunch of cds littering the rest of the desk. His walls are almost covered with people from various sports and there's a soccer ball lying on the floor next to a tennis racket. Just under the TV there's a play station all wired up to the TV. I get out the maths textbook and some paper and set in on the bed when Sasuke comes back, with some coke and chocolate bars.

"Hey, I see you've already got everything set up! I got us some coke and chocolates, thought we could munch on these while we work!" Sasuke hands me the coke and chocolates and I reply back with a 'thank you'.

"So then teach, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asks me, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Well, I thought to start you can do Exercise 2.3A and see how you do on those." I tell him, not failing to notice the nickname he seems to have given me.

Sasuke nods, then starts working on the problems. Well, that was surprisingly easy. I look around the room, feeling rather bored, so I take out my book that I've been reading. It's called 'The Shell House' and it's an excellent book. I read for a bit till Sasuke lets me know he's done.

"So, did I get them right?" Sasuke asks me rather anxiously.

"Well, you've gotten question two wrong. Trigonometry's really easy, once you understand what to do. Look, for this triangle you have to use tangent. This side of the triangle's the longest, so that's the hypotenuse, and this is the adjacent cause its got two angles on it, which means the other side is the opposite. You just press tan 37 on the calculator, cause the angle is 37 and then press equals. Then just times that answer by 20 cause that's the measurement and then you get the answer. Do you get it now?" I pause in my explanation and look up, seeing Sasuke just staring at me.

"Sasuke, do you understand?"

Sasuke stops looking at me immediately and looks down quickly. "Uh, yea I think so. I'll just try a few more of these okay?" And without waiting for me to answer, he starts solving some more problems.

"Um sure…"

We go through a lot of material for today, and its only after we've finished four exercises that I realize how late it is. I look at the clock and see that it's nine o'clock.

"Shit! Sasuke, I need to go, now!" I start packing my things in a frenzy, its too late, Father will have been home for ages, he's gonna get mad at me, I'm so late, I shouldn't have stayed this late!

I grab my bag and start walking when Sasuke catches up with me.

"Hey wait! Its late and its dark out, I'll give you lift home." Sasuke offers while leading the way out, for which I'm glad because I'd probably walk in the wrong direction and by getting a lift I'll be home quicker then if I walk it.

We get in the car and once again it's a silent journey home save for me giving him directions to where my house is. In no time at all we reach my house and I undo my belt and pick up my bag.

"Thanks for the lift Sasuke." I say apprehensively.

Sasuke looks at me and smiles. I really don't understand him and his smiles, I mean, he hates me right?

"It's no problem Gaara, and thank _you_ for helping me with my math."

I nod my head at him and get out, walking to the front door, where I dread opening it, scared of what'll be waiting for me on the other side.

TBC…

* * *

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm aware that the characters may have changed slightly, especially Sasuke's and I'm sorry bout that, but I just find it easier writing like this, especially since I found it way hard trying to write this chapter!

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!

Many Thanks to: Wrongful Vanity, Demonchildssister, buneysnooze, ShaJen, gaara-no-suna, sasukefreak, GravityRise, Tiki-chan, xCrAzYxGuRlx, Sakura, Liz Rosema, aries1391, spork ai, Junsui Kegasu, xImperfectlyX, Ushinatta, Go-Go Chicken, nesssachiel, TheFutureFreaksMeOut, Catsmeowh44, Sanosuke Hidane, Chronic-fever, silent laugh and Scapegoat for reviewing!

Also, thank you all for your kind words and sympathy over the summer, it really means a lot to me and all your nice comments cheered me up somewhat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

I open the door and walk in, quietly taking my coat and shoes off and placing my shoes on the mat by the door and my coat on the coat hanger. 

Phew, I don't think he's here, I think I've missed him. Thank god.

I creep to the stairs and just as I'm about to step onto the stairs I stop, hearing my father call my name.

"Gaara! Get here you little son of a bitch!"

Oh shit. I shiver, oh god no, he's drunk. I try running up the stars when I feel a burning sensation at the back of my head and realize that my father has dragged me to the sitting room.

He throws me on to the floor and towers over me, I can smell his breath over me, he stinks of beer.

"Where were you huh you little bitch? Out with some fag? Whoring yourself again? Cause that's what you are, a no good for nothing filthy little man whore!"

SMACK!

I cry out in pain as my father back-hands me across my left cheek, and I can feel the burning pain of my cheek as I touch my cheek, wincing in pain. I try getting up, only to have my father kick me back down, and then kick me again in my ribs, all the while screaming abuse at me and telling me that I'm a 'no good for nothing bitch, that I would be better off dead, that it'd save him a lot of hassle and grief'.

I try not to cry, I really do, but I can't hold my tears back any longer and I start crying, not noticing my eyeliner run. My father does though and he grabs me by my hair and punches me in the eye, then drags me by my hair and chucks me out of the house.

"And stay out there you little fucked up shithead!"

He slams the door after himself, and leaves in the cold, on the street outside my house.

I curl up into a little ball, crying, letting all my tears fall and I just wonder, why, oh why did he have to hate me so much?

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I keep tossing and turning in my bed, I can't get to sleep, for some reason I keep getting this strange feeling that something isn't right, that someone's in trouble.

I give up sleeping and change into a pair of jeans and a blue top, wearing my black jumper on top and then grab my keys and leave the house, I get into my car and stick the keys in the ignition and drive towards Gaara's house. I don't know why, but I've got this strange feeling that something isn't right when it comes to him, the way his family is. I think back to this evening and remember what he was like when he found out the time.

Flashback

Sasuke was finishing off his questions when Gaara looked up at the clock to check the time.

"Shit! Sasuke, I need to go, _now!_" Gaara cried out in panic, packing his things into his bag in a frenzy, turquoise eyes widened.

End Flashback

Gaara did seem really eager to get home, plus he completely panicked when he realized how late it was, and his eyes held a large amount of panic and fear.

I hope he's alright, I hope nothing's happened to him, cause if it has then I'll...I'll

Wait. When did I start caring so much about him? And why do I care if he's alright or not?

_Cause you love him._

What? No I don't! I can't love _him_, not out of everyone else. It's absurd!

_No it isn't. You know you love him; you're just too scared to admit it._

Great, now even the voice in my head is against me, telling me that I love him.

But, maybe its right? Maybe I do feel something for him?

I toy with the idea and realize that I do, to some extent, feel something towards Gaara.

I take the corner to his road, only now realizing that its raining and drive slowly down the street and I'm shocked at what I see:

Gaara, curled up in a ball, in the rain, cold and shivering.

I get out of my car and run towards him and kneel next to him.

"Gaara?" I ask uncertainly.

"G…go away." He's trembling, oh god, he must be freezing!

I touch him and I'm right, Gaara is absolutely freezing!

I tag on his arm, trying to pull him to his feet.

"Come on, I'm taking you to my house, okay?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't, you're cold, you're going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here!"

Hearing no more protests from Gaara I pull him to his feet and help him to the car, all the while thinking, 'what happened to him?'

I drive home mega fast, and then help him out of the car and into the house, where I take him to my room and fetch a few towels so he can dry himself off.

I put a chair by the fireplace and he throws me a grateful smile as he sits on it, and I'm shocked at what I see.

Gaara, _my_ Gaara's beautiful face is marred. He has a horrid black eye, and his cheek is a dark red, with the beginnings of a bruise appearing.

My mouth goes dry, and I stutter as I speak.

"Ga…Gaara, what happened?"

He looks up at me and then turns away from me and towards the fire.

"Nothing you need to worry about." A hoarse whisper.

I walk towards him and hold his face towards me with my hands and let two of my fingers travel over his eyes, and then his cheek.

"How can you say that? Of course I'm going to worry! What happened Gaara? Did something happen at home?" I see a flicker of pain and panic and realize that I'm right.

"What was it? Did you get in trouble cause you were late? Whatever happened, tell me please, I just want to try and make it better." I whisper to him.

I'm shocked when he snaps his eyes open, having closed them when I was touching his cheek.

"Hah, how on earth could you possibly make it better huh? You can't change the fact that my family hate me can you? You can't change the fact that my father hates my guts cause of something I didn't even do and you can't change the fact that he beats me!"

I stare at Gaara in shock at his sudden outburst, outraged with what I've just heard. His father, abusing him? I can't believe it! No wonder he was in such a hurry to get home.

I look at him and his eyes start to fill with tears and hold him close, murmuring soft, comforting words to him.

After a while he looks up, right at my eyes and speaks, ever so softly "Sasuke, promise me that you won't tell anyone what I've told you." He looks at me in desperation and I can't help but agree, even though I feel like telling the social services so that Gaara can be free.

"Sure." I whisper to him and he looks at me, a soft smile on his face and he looks so _angelic,_ so _adorable_ at that moment that I move forward, bringing his lips to mine, and kiss him softly, gently.

I hear him moan and I press harder, my tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance. He complies, opening his mouth to me and I slip my tongue inside, licking the moist cavern, memorising every dip and curve in his mouth.

I push him to my bed, his hands in my hair and me on top of him and I let go of his face with one of my hands and let it travel down his body, feeling his chest, stomach then slipping my hand underneath his top, feeling the small build up of abs, and moving up towards his chest, till I come across a nipple. I hold it gently, rubbing and squeezing it before I move on to the other, doing the same thing to it.

I let go of his lips, instead moving downwards to nip and suck at his neck, then lapping at the same spot that I've just bit at.

I feel him arch into me, feel his arousal rubbing against mine, wanting, _needing_ contact.

I move my hand down towards the fastenings on his jeans and just as I'm about to take his jeans off he pushes me away, sitting up on the bed, panting, out of breath.

I look up at him, out of breath as well, a questioning look on my face. Why did he make me stop? I thought he felt the same way as I did.

I crawl up to him and sit next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder which he shrugs off abruptly.

"Gaara…?" I ask him hesitantly.

Gaara looks up, a scared look in his eyes, along with something else, but what, I can't identify.

"Just, just don't Sasuke." His voice trembles a bit at my name.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely, and I am sorry, not for what I did, but for moving too fast.

"I, I just thought that you were enjoying it as well, if I'd known that you didn't want this, then I wouldn't have started." I try explaining to Gaara, hoping he believes me.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I…I have to go now. Thanks for the towels and letting me stay here."

I stop him as he tries getting up, then place a finger on his lips as he tries to say something.

"Look, don't be silly. It's late at night, and its dark, and god knows if you're going to be able to get into your house, so just stay here. I can't let you leave now, if something happens to you I don't know what I'll do." I tell Gaara softly, then I kiss his forehead gently, for a second.

I get off the bed and walk towards the door, pausing as I hear Gaara call my name.

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, I'm going to sleep in one of the guestrooms; I think it'll be better for you if I did." I tell him, managing a small smile.

"You, you can sleep here if you like, I don't mind, I'll go to the guestroom".

"And have you get lost in this house? I don't think so." I smile at Gaara, hoping that my smile will make him understand that I don't mind.

"Well, we can share a bed, can't we? Unless, of course you mind…"

I look at him in surprise, Gaara looks at me, looking absolutely adorable with a blush on his face.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't mind moving." I ask him one more time, just to make sure, and at his nod I smile, coming back into the room and to the closet, getting out my T-Shirt, and a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt for Gaara to wear.

"Here you go; you can wear these to sleep."

I turn around as he changes and strip down to my boxers and put my T-Shirt on. I walk towards the bed once I get the all clear from Gaara and get into bed.

"Night Sasuke" Gaara smiles at me, completely exhausted.

"Night Gaara."

Gaara falls asleep almost immediately, and I pull him towards me, holding him close.

As I fall asleep breathing in the smell that is uniquely Gaara, one thought is stuck in my head:

'_I love you Gaara, now and forever.'_

TBC

* * *

Hiya! See, I quicker update then last time, wouldn't you say so? 

Another long chapter, didn't know I had it in me!

I wanted to get this out fast as I've got my exams coming up really soon, and I need to get in gear and start revising for them.

Which means that sadly, I'll probably be unable to update this or any of my other fics till after June 15th, which is my last exam.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

**Many Thanks To: xImperfectlyX, aries1391, SensiblyTainted, spork ai, Blackangeltwin1, CheeryPen (C-F), Demonchildssister, kuri, Catsmeowh44, GravityRise, LETmeCRY, Go-Go Chicken, Bluetwlight, inuyashapup and Darka-Chan For Reviewing! **

Your reviews mean a lot to me so thanks!

!AKI!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

Warmth.

That's the first thing I feel as I wake up.

I smile as I feel strong arms wrapped around me, I feel something I haven't ever felt before, the feeling of someone wanting me.

I turn around to face whoever it is that I'm sharing a bed with and see Sasuke, and then suddenly everything comes crashing down and I snap out of my dreamland.

I remember coming home late, getting beaten by father, getting kicked out of the house, and then Sasuke coming and taking me to his house, looking after me, _caring _for me, and then I remember heat, wet mouths colliding against each other and I stifle a gasp as I remember what we almost did.

If I hadn't stopped him, we could have had sex.

I sit up as realization crashes down upon me.

My feelings toward Sasuke have changed, I don't know where or when, all I know is that where I once felt hatred, I now feel the beginnings of what could possibly be love.

I'm a fool. I'm a fool for falling for Sasuke, because at the end I'm just going to get hurt, as usual. I know that Sasuke could never love me, no one could ever love me, I'm not worthy of someone loving me, I'm loveless.

But then why did he kiss you? A voice in my head whispers, and I wonder, why? Is it some sort of bet he has with his friends, see how long it takes for him to sleep with the freak Gaara?

I feel my eyes burn at that thought, and almost immediately I feel anger, angry at the fact that Sasuke has managed to get through all the shields that I've put up around me, angry at the fact that Sasuke can hurt me so easily, emotionally. All my hard work putting up all these shields around me were a waste, they can't keep out the hurt anymore.

I feel Sasuke shift beside me, breaking my current train of thought.

"Gaara?" he yawns out, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

"Yeah Sasuke?" I ask cautiously.

He blinks his eyes, then raises his hand to rub them before opening them again, his eyes suddenly sharp and alert.

"What are doing sitting up for? Come on, lie down with me." Sasuke pulls me back into the bed, wrapping his arms around me again.

We stay like that for a few moments before I ask Sasuke what's been playing on my mind for a while.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper, looking at Sasuke's side profile.

"Doing what?" Sasuke murmurs.

"This…" I wave a hand round, gesturing towards us and the bed.

Sasuke turns over to side so he can see me properly before cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Because Gaara, I don't know how, but I think I'm starting to fall for you, and I like it." Sasuke's face betrays no emotion, but his eyes, the windows to a person's soul, are filled with hope, hesitancy and something else…what, I can't identify.

I refuse to believe him though; no one can love me, least of all someone like _him_. I pull myself out of his grasp, still staying in bed, keeping eye contact with him.

"I don't believe you." I whisper softly. "What is it? A bet that your friends have made? Make Gaara fall in love with you and then break his heart? Or is it see how long it takes for you to sleep with Gaara? Why are you really interested in me when before this you've never given me the time of day?"

I pause, feeling my voice break slightly. I close my eyes, feeling the onslaught of tears bursting to drop.

"Hey," Sasuke speaks softly, as if not wanting to startle me. "Where on earth did you get those silly ideas from?"

I open my eyes to see him looking at me with such a tender expression that I almost believe in his love.

"Admit it Sasuke. Why would someone like you be interested in a nobody like me?"

I look on in surprise as Sasuke moves on top of me, cupping my face with both of his hands before he kisses me, a different kiss from yesterday, a kiss representing tenderness, affection and gentleness. He kisses me deeply, his hand snaking its way to rest in my hair, the other still cupping my face.

After a few moments we break the kiss, him looking intently in my eyes.

"Would I kiss you like that if you were a mere bet? Would I kiss you like that if you didn't mean anything to me? I admit, I haven't always been the best person to be around, especially with you, letting Kiba and Naruto tease you, bully you, and not stopping them or Sakura and Ino. I'm sorry for that. But I didn't know you then, it's only since we started this tutor thing that I've realized that I care for you, deeper then I ever have for anyone else. I don't know what I can say or do to make you believe me other then what I'm saying, I just hope you can believe me Gaara."

"How do I know that you won't hurt me, like the others?" I whisper, with a touch of doubt.

"I won't, I promise. You have to trust me. I swear I'll protect you from anything and anyone, especially your father."

He strokes my hair, comforting me as I flinch when he mentions my father, memories of what he did still fresh in my mind.

"First of all, I want you to move in here, with me. I can't bear to let you live there any longer, not with that monster of a father. How can he hurt someone as beautiful as you? I swear, if I ever see him I'll make him rue the day he first laid a hand on you." I blink, shocked at the intensity in which Sasuke speaks.

I put a finger to his lips, silencing him. I've heard enough, I believe him. He cares, he really does, and even if this ends in misery, at least I can be happy with the knowledge that for once, if even for a split second I was _cared _for, _wanted,_ instead of always made to feel a burden.

Sasuke looks at me, a questioning look on his face and I smile at him.

"Its okay Sasuke, I care for you too, and I think I'm willing to give this relationship a try, that is if you are…" I finish off quietly, suddenly feeling shy.

I've no need to however as Sasuke holds me in a tight grip, hugging me till I can't breathe.

"Of course I do silly! Trust me, you won't regret it!" Sasuke exclaims happily, letting go of me at last.

We lie back in bed, both content before a mischievous smile crosses my face and I climb onto Sasuke, ignoring the curious look he's shooting me, I bend down till my lips are a breath away from his, and then plunge downwards, clumsily covering his lips with mine.

I kiss him deeply, trying to express everything I feel for him in that kiss before Sasuke takes control, flipping us over so he's the one on top of me.

I put my hands in his hair, while he kisses me, his tongue nudging between my lips, slipping through, gently coaxing my tongue with his, before leaving my mouth, trailing hot kisses down my chin, coming to rest at my throat, biting down on my throat, then licking the bitten flesh.

I trail my hands down his body, coming to rest on his stomach, fingers trailing over his abs, all the way to his chest, laying to rest there while he did the most amazing things to me with his mouth.

I arch up into him as he bit down hard on my neck, feeling my arousal brush his, feelings of want and need flaring through me, feeling incredibly hot.

I moan as I feel his mouth leave my neck, then startled when I feel him undoing the cord of my pyjamas.

I push my hands against his chest, stopping him.

He looks at me, eyes dark with lust.

"No," I breathe out, panting.

"Am I going too fast?" Sasuke asks, looking at me concernedly.

"Just…just keep it above waist for now." I tell him, nervous, waiting to see what he says.

"Sure". He smiles at me and takes me in his arms, kissing first my nose, then my forehead.

"You're everything to me Gaara". He murmurs in my hair.

I smile against him, finally feeling wanted and think that maybe this relationship won't end badly, that maybe I can be happy after all.

TBC

* * *

Aw, I like this chapter! Even though my opinion is probably just _slightly _biased…

Sorry for the exceptionally long wait, was incredibly busy! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and rest assured, I'll be updating faster then usual as I'm on my summer break!

Oh and I've noticed that this fic may have moved on kinda fast, but I thought it'd be better if they kinda realized their feelings for each other in the here and now, and tried making a go of things straight away, instead of mulling over things and going through the whole thing. Although it doesn't seem like it, they are both still new to their feelings, hence why they don't love each other, they only acknowledge the fact that they feel something for each other.

I'd like to say thanks to: **xImperfectlyX, inuyashapup, chitana, Demonchildssister, Fenikkusu Koi, Kico Yushimi, xCrAzYxGuRlx, ShaJen, Dark Luminescence, galerians, nesssachiel, Devil Subaru Chan, llshadowmakerll, LETmeCRY, Troublesome Aries, faye-assasin, Dodo-chan and Dramatis Personae** for reviewing, its much appreciated!

-Aki-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan 

Title: Flying Sparks

Summery: Sasuke: Popular Jock. Gaara: School Outcast. What happens when Gaara is picked to tutor Sasuke? Will sparks fly or hearts soar? SasukeXGaara.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock, the clock stating 7:40 as the time.

I turn around in the bed and find it empty and smile, realizing that Sasuke probably put the alarm on for me.

I shrug into one of Sasuke's t-shirts and head downstairs, where the smell of eggs and bacon make my already hungry stomach rumble. Sasuke looks up from the table at the sound, and a smile forms on his face as he sees me.

"Hey baby." Sasuke greets me, placing the glasses filled with orange juice on the table, walking over to give me a quick kiss on my mouth.

"Hi." I blush at the kiss, and then look up at Sasuke to see an even bigger smile on his face.

"You're really cute when you blush, has anyone ever told you that?" Sasuke asks, laughing when I blush even more.

"Have you got a spare toothbrush?" I ask Sasuke, the blush on my face beginning to die down.

"Yeah, it's in the cabinet on top of the sink in the bathroom, which is to the right of the kitchen." Sasuke tells me, walking away to set the table.

I follow his instructions and reach the bathroom safely, and reach out to get the spare toothbrush and brush my teeth and wash my face, wiping my face on a towel in the cabinet.

I walk back into the kitchen and stare in shock at the table. Its looks beautiful, with two places set and a bunch of flowers in the middle of the table.

I feel Sasuke steer me towards the table and feel him put me in my seat, tucking me in, and then sitting on the other chair facing me.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me". I say, still in awe. No one's ever made this much effort for me. I'm really touched by his kind gesture.

"Hey, it was no problem; I wanted to do this for you Gaara." Sasuke reassures me, smiling gently at me.

"Thanks". I truly am thankful, thankful that I got such a kind, thoughtful boyfriend.

We eat our breakfast and then I wait till Sasuke gets ready, and then we leave the house, walking to the car. Once in the car, I decide to ask Sasuke to drop me off home, after all, all my clothes are there and I need to change before I go to high school.

"Sasuke, can you drop me off at my house? I need to change there and get my book bag." I say hesitantly, knowing that he won't like it.

Sasuke stops the car and parks, and turns to look at me, a frown on his face.

"Gaara, I don't want you going there, I don't want to see you get hurt by that bastard of a father of yours."

"Sasuke, I have to go, I need my things. Besides, it's still my home, I can't stop going there. My father probably won't even be home. Please?" I kiss him softly, gently, coaxing him to give in, which he does.

"Fine" he murmurs after we break apart. I smile at him as he starts up the car and takes me to my home.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sasuke asks me.

"Nah, I'll be alright, you go on ahead. See you later." I give him a peck on his lips and leave the car, walking up to my house. I enter and look around, not seeing my father anywhere I creep upstairs into my room, change my clothes and take my book bag and quietly leave the house.

I walk to school, just in time too. The day goes by in a blur, even with most of the school population giving me dirty looks. Nothing can bring me down today, I have Sasuke, and that's all that matters.

I head over to the canteen, eager to see Sasuke, seeing as he hasn't been in any of my lessons so far. As I enter the canteen I trip over someone's foot and crash to the floor, hurting my elbow. I stand up and look to see who tripped me over, only to come face to face with Kiba ,Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura.

I breathe in sharply, not believing my eyes. For Sasuke is standing there, with Sakura draped all over him.

No no no no no!

This can't be happening. No its not, its not.

"Oi freak, what you doing staring at Sasuke for?" Kiba snarls out at me, pushing my chest, luckily I didn't fall this time.

"Oi, what are you doing there, just standing? Answer Kiba's question! What are you, dumb?" Naruto laughs along with Kiba.

I stand there, staring at Sasuke, shocked. Isn't he going to help me? Is he really going to just let his friends push me around? I gaze at Sasuke, my eyes meeting his, asking a simple question, 'why?'

I'm shoved hard, and I lose my balance, falling to the ground, my gaze with Sasuke breaks and as I get up I gaze imploringly at Sasuke one last time, and seeing him with his friends, not doing anything to stop them I run, I run out of the cafeteria, I run far till I get to the grounds and fall against a tree and cry.

How could he? How could he just stand there with that bitch hanging all over him and watch those two bastards push me around and not do a thing? What happened to always wanting to protect me, huh Sasuke?

All those words of love, they were all lies. Hell, I bet everything you said to me was a lie, wasn't it Sasuke?

I can't believe I actually trusted you, that I believed all your lies.

And the worst thing is, I think I've fallen in love with you, and I can't believe I've fallen for a complete and utter lying jackass.

I scream out to the sky, a long, pain filled cry, letting out all my pain, hurt and betrayal.

I bury my face into my knees and let out all my tears, wishing the pain would wash out in those tears.

TBC

* * *

Wow, and I've come full circle:D Yup, it's my birthday again! And as a treat, I thought I'd update again, probably my fastest update EVER! (Insert Cheesy Grin Here)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Many Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

THANKIES!

-Aki-


End file.
